A Fall Backwards in Time
by gothicfairy10
Summary: Vash & Co stumble through a portal and find themselves in present day......New Jersey? What on Earth is going on? I leave you to your duty to read it. Please review. Please be patient for the other chapters.
1. The Dreamland Spell

Vash and Co stumble through a portal and find themselves in present day... New Jersey? HousexTrigun crossover.

**Author's Note: Veronica Cuddy is my House character, she is also Cuddy's younger sister. You will learn more about Veronica or 'Nicky' as the story progresses. Trigun is an animated series, but when they go through the portal, they are 'in the flesh', so to speak. Vash is not 7ft tall, he is 6ft 5in. This my first fan fiction crossover, so I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer!:I DO NOT own Trigun or House. All rights of ownership go to their respective writers. One more disclaimer; there is a medical procedure I will mention in the story, but IT DOES NOT EXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Vash, Wolfwood, Merle, Millie were wandering around the abandoned city for hours. They had no idea where they were or what the name of the place was. All they knew was, they were tired and it was very late. Millie yawned. "I'm tired. Can we stop and find a hotel or something?"

"If we can find a place." said Vash.

Wolfwood was trying to hold up his massive cross and then he gave up. He dropped the cross then to his knees. "Ugh, lets stop needle noggin'. I'm tired."

"He is right Vash. We need to rest." said Merle.

"Hey look! It's a house. We can rest there for the night!" exclaimed Merle.

"Okay, we'll stop." said Vash wearily.

They went into the house, only to find it torn apart. Dishes shattered on the floor. Chairs overturned. Upstairs there were no sheets on the beds. Clothes scattered about the hall. Books were all over the floor. There was even an empty deposit box under a bed. The group had finished searching the house and met in the living room or what was left of it. There was only a couch and a chair left of it, both in poor condition. Merle and Millie sat on either side of Wolfwood on the couch, while Vash sat on the chair. Wolfwood lit a cigarette and breathed in. "It's like a tornado went through this town. Blowing it off the face of the planet." he said.

"Yeah and I wonder what town we're in." said Millie.

"Does it matter Millie? We're too far away from any other town to know where we are." stated Merle.

"I think we might be close to my orphanage." said Wolfwood with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Really Mr. Priest?" asked Millie eagerly.

"Yeah, I think so. I marked a path somewhere around here so I knew where to find it. If we are close, I can't wait for you to meet all those kids! You'll really love them." said Wolfwood.

"How many orphans do you have?" asked Merle.

"Close to twenty." he says. "Most of 'em are from the City of July incident."

Vash quietly sighed. "Lets go to bed." The three on the couch looked at him. Vash had been awfully quiet those past few days they were traveling. While they were clearing out the living room, Vash was silent. Finally they got the couch out of the way and brought the two mattresses down from upstairs for the girls. When Millie and Merle were sound asleep, Vash and Wolfwood stayed up for another 5 minutes then they fell dead asleep. While they slept, they dreamed colorful dreams. Millie and Merle somehow both dreamed about a well deserved vacation. Wolfwood dreamed about his orphanage, and all those kids who were there had a home. But Vash's dream was the most colorful. He dreamed of a world full of lively plants and animals. Bright vibrant flowers and the luminous blue sky stretched on forever. He so wanted to live in that world. Not a dry vast waste land. Little did they know that their world was about to change. Their dreams started merge. They saw each other in dreamland. They talked and even met the orphans at Wolfwood's orphanage. They enjoyed this bizarre dream. They foursome were walking the orphaned kids down the beach when all of a sudden went black.

_What just happened to Vash & Co? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!!_


	2. Year 2010

**When I wrote these upcoming chapters, I had what I called an 'imagination aneurism.' It means I had a flood of ideas. Brace yourself for some intense medical scenes.**

_Knives advanced towards Vash with pure hate in his eyes. Vash was running towards the black abyss. But Knives kept coming at him. Vash saw Wolfwood dead ahead. "Vash!" cried Wolfwood._

"_Wolfwood help me!"cried Vash._

"_Vash wake up!"_

"_Wolfwood help!"_

"Vash?"

"Mr. Vash?"

"Hey needle noggin'."

Vash slowly woke up. He first saw his friends looking at him. Then he saw the vibrant blue sky. The snow white puffy clouds and the brilliant sun. He opened his eyes wide and sat up. He was under a brief spell of vertigo then it passed. Wolfwood supported Vash as he sat up. Meryl and Millie sat on either side of him. Vash looked around after his vertigo spell ended. What he saw shocked him. He was sitting in grass. Cool to the touch velvet green grass. He saw trees. Their branches reaching towards the heavens. Vash and the others continued looking around them. They saw very tall buildings and lots of people, young people walking around. The people had on very strange clothes. (The clothes were strange to them because they never saw them before.) Meryl saw someone wearing a shirt that said 'Princeton University'.

"I think we're in a place called 'Princeton'." she said.

"No, I think we're in hell." said Wolfwood.

"It looks like heaven to me." said Millie.

"I think we're on Earth." Vash said coming back to reality.

They look at him as if he was crazy. But he knew he wasn't crazy. He remembered Rem talking about Earth being green and beautiful before the human race destroyed the planet. A warm feeling surged throughout his entire body. He heard Rem's laughter and her voice. "Welcome to Earth Vash." she said. Vash snapped out of his stupor and looked around to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He frantically searched for his long lost friend. But didn't see her anywhere. All he saw was his friends that were always with him. He heard the laughter again and turned to it. He saw three beautiful women who were walking by no more than 30 feet away. They too were wearing strange clothing. Wolfwood sensing Vash's tension tried to calm him down. "Hey needle noggin', try to stay still. You don't want open up that wound. If you do, we'd have to find a hospital in this god forsaken place you call 'Earth'."

Knowing Wolfwood was right, Vash crossed his legs and sat still. The fight they had with Legato was brutal and intense. Both he and Wolfwood were injured badly. They were able to find a doctor who stitched them up, but they didn't think they would hold. Wolfwood stood up and stretched while Millie and Meryl stayed on the ground with Vash. Millie noticed the three women who were close to them. Their group was joined by another woman and man.

"Everything about this place is strange. I mean look at how the people dress." said Millie.

"Yeah, and that's the least of our problems." said Wolfwood as he was picking up his giant cross.

"What do you mean Mr. Wolfwood?" asked Meryl.

"Well for starters, we need to find a doctor. Then a place to stay." he said.

"Then what?" asked Millie.

"I guess find out what year this is."

"Father Nicholas?" a little voice said.

Wolfwood flinched when he heard his official church title. He turned around and when he saw no one in front of him, he looked down. He saw a small girl who couldn't be no more than 5. The girl smiled back at him. "How are you Father Nicholas?"

I'm good...you.?" stuttered Wolfwood.

"Hey, Father Nick!" said someone else.

A man approached him and the girl. "Long time no see. How have you've been?" asked the man.

"Fine. What year is it?" said Wolfwood.

"What have you been in a coma for these last 3 years? It's 2010." the man said. "Oh, gotta go. The wife is calling me. You should come over sometime to catch up. Stacy and I can't thank you enough for this little bundle of joy." said the man while smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah get together." said Wolfwood uneasily. The man picked up his daughter and said good bye to Wolfwood. The little girl was looking over her dad's shoulder back at Wolfwood. "Bye Father Nicholas." she said.

Wolfwood just stood there dumbfounded. He knew he never met that man before in his life. But the little girl, he could have sworn the girl looked so familiar. He stood there, ghost pale. Hearing his clerical title sent a ripple of shivers throughout his body. The rippled shivers made it to his head. The shivers went throughout his body, but a pain came up from the pit of his stomach which caused him to throw up. Vash, whom was just sitting there feeling light-headed threw up too. Meryl screamed Vash's name. The three women who were standing nearby came running to their aide. Meryl and Millie were scared when these strangely dressed women approached them. One of them had black curly hair went to Vash, helping him to lay down. The other two went to Wolfwood to get him to lay down without hurting himself more. "Who are you?" asked Meryl.

"We're doctors. We're here to help." said a blond haired woman. "Veronica, I think he has been shot."

Veronica pulled out a walkie-talkie and paged her friend's walkie-talkie. "Fly-boy this Night-rider I need two rigs and two gurneys stat! I got a gun-shot wound to the abdomen and I believe another gun-shot wound. No word on location of entry."

"Night-rider I did not copy your location. Over."

"Hey Jim, you don't have to say 'over' and we're over at the university courtyard."

"Okay, I'll be there in two. Out."

The dark haired girl who was helping Vash shook her head. Vash coughed up some more fluid. The woman held the man's head as he coughed. A loud noise scared Millie and Meryl. Two big truck looking things pulled up right by them. Four men came out of one of them. Veronica grabbed an orange board with holes in it. She and the blond haired doctor helped Wolfwood onto it and then they placed him in the truck. "Cameron, stay with my sister, I'll ride back with this one." said Veronica.

"Wait we want to come!" said Millie.

"No, we are coming!" said Meryl.

"Alright, Hop in." said Veronica.

The EMTs took Vash and Wolfwood into the emergency room while Cameron takes Millie and Meryl into the waiting room.

**'Gasp.' Will Vash and Wolfwood pull through? And how will they adjust to life on Earth and to life in 2010? The next chapters will tell all. The next two or three chapters will have some intense medical scenes. Brace yourselves!!!!!!!!! =)**


	3. A Strange New World

**Thank You for the reviews! As promised, Chapter 3.**

A flurry of movement had happened since they arrived to this place. Wolfwood and Vash had both become ill. And Wolfwood saw way too much. Two women had placed him on a bed with wheels. The one woman called it a 'gurney.' He didn't care what it was called. All he knew was that he was scared. The blonde haired woman who was on Wolfwood's right leaned over and smiled at him. "Hi there. My name is Dr. Cameron. Can you tell your name?"

"My name is Nicholas. Nicholas D. Wolfwood." he answered.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"Uhh.....2010. I think."

"Okay."

The vehicle they were in stopped. The doors to the vehicle opened and two more people appeared and helped Wolfwood out of the vehicle. The place they had brought him to was bright and very clean. The walls were painted yellow and green. "Weird." Wolfwood thought. Another woman came toward them. "Bed 3 is open." said the woman.

"Thanks Carley." said the other woman.

The two women pushing the bed stopped. More movement happened. He looked over to his left and saw Vash, lying flat on the bed or gurney. Vash looked over at Wolfwood and smiled. A sharp pain had radiated from Wolfwood's wound. He screamed in pain. "Push a quarter gram of morphine." said the light brown haired woman. In a mere second later, another woman came back with a tube looking thing with a pointy stick on the end. "Nicholas, this is a shot to help with the pain." said the woman. He felt a little pinch on his arm and then nothing. "Hey Veronica, why don't you go scrub. I'll finish here." said Cameron.

"Alright. Nicholas, I leave you in good hands." says Veronica as she leaves.

Cameron looks up at Wolfwood, "Don't worry, Dr. Cuddy is a very good doctor."

"Hey lady in the white coat, can I have some donuts please?" whined Vash.

"Later." said a man at his bedside. He pulled a curtain closed between their beds.

Wolfwood let out a sigh. Cameron had just finished doing something to his side. She told that Veronica would be right out. The medicine the nurse gave him was starting to work. He felt a little _happy_ and his side didn't hurt as much. He heard a lot of voices around him. They all sound so warm and friendly. Expect for one heated conversation.

"-paid me a $1,000 to record House being a kind and compassionate doctor."

"Oh just give it up Tritter, you took the bribe just to get into my sister's pants...again."

Wolfwood at this time was interested. He turned his head so he could hear and see slightly. He saw Veronica or Dr. Cuddy."Aren't those the same scrubs you had when were in med school?" asked a man with white hair. He was wearing a tan shirt with a black tie. He was also holding a small black box.

"Strange." thought Wolfwood. "Okay so that outfit that woman is wearing are called scrubs." He continues to listen.

"I've had these scrubs since Hopkins. I have like 10 sets of these."

"And they still fit you?"

"Yeah surprisingly after all this time."

"Good morning Father." said the man with the tie. The woman in the blue scrubs was now behind a desk. "Good morning Father Patrick."

"Top of the morning to you." said Father Patrick.

Wolfwood gave up and looked at the ceiling. "So there are priests in this time too." thought Wolfwood.

House and Wilson walked into the ER. (Wilson mostly just followed House to keep him on the straight and narrow.) House had been on edge all day. It was Friday and Veronica was going to make her decision about working with him. It was a long week and House was tired of waiting for an answer. Wilson,trying desperately to tell House that patience is a virtue, had been on his back all week. House just continued to call him an idiot. To make matters, Tritter was working there temporarily, under cover. Veronica had promised to work for House as long as he passed a test. Since House loved to play games, he couldn't help but comply. Because in the end Cuddy's sister would be working for him. The test was to prove that he was a compassionate doctor. And so far he didn't know how well he was doing. Wilson knew but he didn't, and it was killing him. It wasn't until this morning that he had finally grown a pair and went to ask her how he was doing.

"House wait!"exclaimed Wilson.

"You can't stop me because I'm Superman."

"Patience is a virtue."

"So is eating!"

"That's not a virtue! House-"

House had finally reached Veronica in the ER and stepped beside her. Veronica looked at him evily.

"You do know I'm hachidan in karate." said Veronica.

"Meaning?" asked House.

"Meaning no matter what, she can kick your ass in 30 seconds flat." said Tritter.

Veronica shook her head, " 'Hachidan' means eighth degree."

Wilson looked at her. "You're an eighth degree black belt?"

Veronica does her favorite karate stance. "I got a tournament this weekend. I might move up."

"Can I come watch?" asked House.

"Sure, why not." said Veronica as she walked around to the other side of the desk.

"So, um, it's Friday." said House.

Veronica didn't look up from her work while he spoke. Instead she looked over at Bed 2. Her dad was busy talking to the blond man her sister brought in. All he was asking for was a dozen donuts. And the two girls that came in with him and his friends were no help at all. They said that they were from a place called 'Gunsmoke' and some other crap that made no sense. She then reached over the counter of the desk and picked up the phone and dialed a number. The number she dialed went right to voice message. "Rachel you bitch! I know you're there! Pick up dammit! You owe me for this. If you get this call me at 1-800-BITE-ME! Oh and another thing, I know you're doing Justin so get over yourself, hoe!" She slammed the phone down. House and Wilson just stared in horror. At that moment her dad had stepped away from Vash's bed and closed the curtain.

"Now Nicky, that wasn't very nice." said Ben Cuddy.

"I'm sorry dad, but do you know any other psycho-therapists who are on call this early in the morning?"

"Okay, honey, it's almost 11:00 in the morning and I'm sure your sister has a whole slew of them somewhere in this dump. Now why don't you eat some chocolate and calm yourself down."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go find us some operating rooms." said Ben as he briskly walked out of the ER. Veronica shook her head. She looked over at Wolfwood and saw his face was slowly drawing the expression of pain again. Then she looked over at House.

"Hey, House." she called.

"Yes." he said.

"Bed 3. Check his vitals, make sure his wounds are compressed. And you know, scut work.*"

"Scut work?"

"Scut work, go."

House gave up. He took a deep breathe, took an ibuprofen and walked over to Wolfwood.

Wolfwood's pain was slowly returning. His head started to hurt and so did his left side. He also felt nauseated. A man was approaching him. The man appeared as if he hadn't shaved in days. His clothes, like everyone else's clothes were very strange. Even his shoes were strange! He pulled up a stool with wheels on it, right next to his bed. The man had a very strange thing around his neck and even stranger cuff like thing in his hand. Wolfwood closed his eyes and let the man put the cuff on his arm. He then opened his eyes after the man was finished. "Oh I forgot. Hi my name Dr. House, I'm assisting Dr. Cuddy this morning." said Dr. House.

"Hi." said Wolfwood shakily.

"And you are doing a fine job, Dr. House." said the priest whom Wolfwood saw earlier.

"Hi, Father Pat. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to the patient when you're done with him."

"He's all yours."

"Thank you. Oh and House, give Nicky some room. She really needs to think about this decision. Remember she went to help her dad with his research right after med school."

"I'll try and remember. But remember padre, you're talking to a former addict."

Father Patrick laughed. He then turned to Wolfwood and smiled.

**Yeah Ch. 3 isn't as good as the first two I know. If you're confused when you're finished with it, I'll explain why. I did alternating views. One view is from Wolfwood's, because he is from another time period. The other is from Veronica's or House's view. But pretty much it would be from our point of view, from this time period.**

***Scut work is the grunt work interns have to do when they get out of med school.**

****Look for my upcoming One Piece Story. Don't know what to call it yet though.**


End file.
